


breakfast in bed

by hurricanedelta



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagachika Hideyoshi liked to think he was a romantic guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast in bed

Nagachika Hideyoshi liked to think he was a romantic guy.

Of course, this was amongst his views of him being a pretty relaxed and intuitive person, while still being confident and bright when he needed to be. He believed that he was born to love, and he was to accept those he loved no matter what. He always knew exactly what to do for his loved ones – what to give them, what boundaries they wanted, and he seemed to always have an idea of when they wanted his attention.

Except when his boyfriend couldn’t eat his favourite burger anymore, or lovely, rich chocolate borrowed from his mother’s recipe. When he couldn’t make him chocolates or sweets – but not too sweet, the sugar made him sick most of the time. When he couldn’t treat him to a lovely breakfast in bed, because the sight of bacon and eggs or pancakes or rice made him want to puke – the smell too overwhelming. He also couldn’t treat him to whatever ghouls ate for breakfast because:

> a)     It is illegal to assault someone, and it is probably even _more_ illegal to cut off their limbs, or take some of their blood for the sake of ghouls. He crossed this one off the list a long time ago, accepting that he did not have the means to do this, nor the time for a legal battle afterwards. Hide was dedicated to his love, but it was stupid to go to prison for it.
> 
> b)     It would be difficult to smuggle something in from Anteiku – firstly, Touka wouldn’t even let him anywhere near those stocks unless Kaneki was on his last words and ready to give up at any second. And even if she did, he would have a hard time smuggling it into his own home. Kaneki would smell it instantly, and drill it into Hide that he had enough to survive on. Hide also knew that it would be stupid to try and steal some human meat from Anteiku, because he’d instantly have 5 ghouls go off at him, and while Hide was used to people berating him for his more out-there ideas, having people who could happily eat him if he got the chance was not something he wanted. He valued his life, unlike what Touka likes to think.
> 
> c)     There was no way in hell Kaneki would take anything Hide would offer. Whether it be something from Anteiku, or something from their own fridge, Kaneki would not take it unless he was starved, which is something he wouldn’t risk living with Hide. He’d try and tell Hide he was too messy an eater to be eating something like _that_ in bed, and if it wasn’t in bed, he wouldn’t want Hide to see anyway.
> 
> d)     Hide would be thrown out of the house if he tried to offer himself up to Kaneki, even just for a small bit of blood. Hide would always tell him it would heal, and that _drinking my blood every once and a while won’t be a bad thing, Kaneki. You could be like a vampire if you really set your mind to it, you know._ Hide knew why though, because Kaneki didn’t want him to perceive him as a monster – he didn’t want Hide to be hurt because of him, and have to face the consequences of him losing control. Hide couldn’t see the big deal with that, but he accepted it, knowing how distraught Kaneki was after he offered it for the first time. Hide didn’t want to see that look on Kaneki’s face ever again.

So he was stuck.

Back when Kaneki was human, Hide would attempt to make him good meals – frying the bacon and cracking the eggs by himself, leaving an unbelievable mess in the kitchen that the two would clean up later. He’d pour a glass of juice, and set everything up on the plate nicely, before grabbing a tray. He’d set the plate, cutlery, glass, and a small note with one thing he absolutely loved about Kaneki scribed on it (it usually leaved the black haired boy a blushing mess, groaning “Hide…” in embarrassment). Hide was always grinning when he did that, and he always kissed the top of Kaneki’s head when he did.

Hide would take the tray into their room, and yell out his boyfriends name to wake him up, and as Kaneki rubbed his eyes, trying to tell Hide that it six was too early to be woken up, he would hold out the tray, a dazzling smile (or at least that’s what he thought) on his face. Kaneki would stare at him, before sitting up fully.

“Good morning, Kaneki,” Hide would say, resting the tray on his lap, and pressing a kiss on his forehead, “Made you breakfast, I hope you like it.” Kaneki would smile, and take the note, reading it and ducking his head in embarrassment. Hide’s words were always either sickly sweet, or nauseatingly inappropriate – especially for that early in the morning. Hide would laugh, and sit on the edge of the bed, as Kaneki would take small, considerate bites. He would look up at Hide, and give him an appreciative smile, thanking him earnestly, and swallowing down every bite, even if he was full. They would spend a good while cleaning up, and Hide would snack on his bacon as they do.

Now, Kaneki is a ghoul, and Hide can’t do this any more. He can’t watch Kaneki’s tired, pale face light up, and eat his cooking anymore. He can’t wake up especially early and fill his time doing something like that for his boyfriend, instead having to cook for himself, which wasn’t nearly half the fun. The whole point of the activity was to make Kaneki smile, and he can’t ever do it in one of Kaneki’s darkest times.

Hide knew full well he could do other things for Kaneki – get him new books, especially ones that he didn’t own from his favourite authors, or even just make him smile by telling him one of his awful jokes, but it wasn’t the same. Hide made Kaneki breakfast in bed, and that was that. It was their thing, and now it wasn’t.

Kaneki had tried to reassure him about it, sure, but Hide never felt quite right. There was always this lingering part of him that wanted to do something for Kaneki, almost instinctively needing to do something sweet for the boy. There were so many options, but none of theme were really the same as what they had. What they had was almost tradition, and now it was ruined.

So Hide continued to think of a possible solution. A way to treat his boyfriend and not subject him to a day of sickness and pain through old traditions.  A way to show his love in the simplest way, and would mean a lot to Kaneki.

As he contemplated this, Kaneki shifted beside him in his sleep, cuddling closer to Hide unconsciously. Hide stopped, and stared at his calm, sleepy face that held no signs of distress or unhappiness. It was though he was completely ignorant of the world and his situation, forgetting the pain around him. It was a nice change, Hide admitted with a soft grin playing his lips. He moved his bare hand over, and thread his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, careful not to wake him. Hide watched Kaneki curl up to him, and he ran his fingers through Kaneki’s dark hair carefully, and he thought.

Kaneki made soft noises in his sleep, and Hide looked down at him expectantly, but he got nothing but a sleepy, unknowing smile. Hide sighed, and leaned over, and kissed his forehead, whispering, “I’ll figure something out soon, buddy. I promise you, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't written anything in so long im dead
> 
> take this idk what it is but take it man


End file.
